As shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, there is a heretofore known multi-layer piezoelectric element comprising: a stacked body 90 comprising an active section 93 in which piezoelectric layers 91 and internal electrode layers 92 are laminated, and an inactive section 94 which is disposed at each end of the active section 93 in a stacking direction and includes the piezoelectric layer 91 but is free of the internal electrode layer 92; a conductor layer 95 which is disposed on a side face of the stacked body 90 so as to extend from the active section 93 to the inactive section 94; a conductive joining material layer 96 made of a conductive adhesive; and an external electrode 97 which is attached to the side face of the stacked body 90 through the conductive joining material layer 96 (refer to Patent Literature 1).